The Pitiful Life of Lily Luna Potter
by captianjacksgirl
Summary: And at this current moment, and most likely for all eternity, I, Lily Luna Potter, 4th year Ravenclaw, utterly abhor Scorpius Something Malfoy, 6th year Slytherin." Lily Potter/Scorpius Malfoy. it's my first story in a long time, please be honest. review!
1. Chapter 1

I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!! Has the point gotten across yet? No? Well- I HATE THAT ARROGANT, CONCEITED, WOMANIZING, PRAT! No, don't give me that look, I really hate him. I mean, for cereal. I hate him.

Oh, right. You, dear reader, have just stepped into the life of Lily Luna Potter, 4th year Ravenclaw. And at this current moment, and most likely for all eternity, I, Lily Luna Potter, 4th year Ravenclaw, utterly abhor Scorpius Something Malfoy, 6th year Slytherin. AKA, my brother, Albus Severus's (6th year Slytherin) best friend and my brother James Sirius's (7th year Gryffindor) worst nightmare.

You know, Dad always says that I shouldn't hate people, it's not nice, but I highly doubt that he didn't hate Voldemort. I mean, seriously, where does he get off telling me I shouldn't hate people? Anyway, I'm getting off topic… You know, I do that a lot. I just start talking about something the I go off on some random thought, which really isn't that random 'cause it always relates in someway to whatever I was saying before… like what I just did… hmm…

Right. Hating S.s.M. I find I need to use code names around here; these Ravenclaws are awfully nosy (like the one that are reading over my shoulder). Oh, look she left. ANYWHO, do you know what he did? Well, of course you don't know what he did. Let me tell you, he does not deserve to… to… well. I can't think of anything to put there right now, when I do, I'll let you know. He's so… he's like that kid that you can't explain. He doesn't talk (unless it's to my brother or a teacher), he doesn't laugh (unless it's at me or with my brother), he doesn't smile (unless he's with my brother), he doesn't do anything. Well, I suspect he studies because he'd like top of his year (with my beloved cousin Rose Weasley in second and my stupid brother who can't pick friends in third).

So, what exactly did he do? He kissed Amelia Lauren Thomas, 5th year Gryffindor. Like intense make-out session, kissed. And he keeps kissing her. And dating her. Why is this a problem, you ask? Well, let me start at the beginning. Well, my beginning, I'm sure he has other beginnings ... But as far as I'm concerned, my beginning is the only important beginning.

This summer S.s.M. came over to my house to hang out with my brother (Albus, not James) and we… well, we started talking. Apparently, he actually has something a kin to a personality. I know; shocker right?

Well, I guess sometime within the two month period that he was over at my place, I kinda started to like him. Like, fancy him, not like, friend-like. Although I friend-liked him before I began to fancy him. I could talk to him and he'd reply honestly. He wouldn't tease me about the things I said, like my brother's do when I tell them something. We were getting to be really close friends and then, I dunno, I guess I thought he might have been starting to fancy me. Mum said he probably did fancy me when I accidentally let slip to her that I fancied him.

And then, I come back to school and there he is, eating Amelia's face. I mean, what the hell is going on? I could've sworn he liked me. So, we stopped talking (all his spare time was devoted to snogging Amelia in deserted corridors and classrooms). And now, it's Winter Break (Christmas Eve, to be exact) and I'm getting ready for our annual Potter Christmas Ball.

So The Ball- everyone comes (if you're curious, here's part of the list for this year).

All the Weasley's and all their relatives-

Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron, Hugo and Rose

Aunt Fleur, Uncle Bill, Victoire, Dominique and Louis (Dom is a 4th year Ravenclaw and my best friend, Lou is a 4th year Gryffindor)

Uncle Percy, Aunt Audrey, Molly and Lucy

Uncle George, Aunt Angelina, Fred (7th year Gryffindor) and Roxanne (3rd year Gryffindor)

Uncle Charlie and his unknown date

Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur

Aunt Fleur's family

Aunt Hermione's family

Aunt Audrey's family

Aunt Angelina's family

Teddy Lupin and Andromeda Tonks

The Malfoy's (Narcissa, Draco, Astoria and Scorpius)

The Finnegan's (Seamus, Lavender, Lara, Liana, and Lana, all 5th year Gryffindors)

The Thomas's (Dean, Parvati, and Amelia)

The Scamander's (Luna, Rolf, Lorcan and Lysander, both 6 years old)

The Longbottom's (Neville, Hannah and Jordan, a 10 year old)

The Wood's (Oliver, Katie and Sean, 7th year Gryffindor)

The Jordan's (Lee and Alicia)

The Boot's (Terry and Susan)

The Corner's (Michael, Cho, Lindsey, 2nd year Gryffindor and Andrew 1st year Gryffindor)

The Creevy's (Dennis and Jenna)

The Flinch-Fletchley's (Justin, Padma and Clark, 4th year Ravenclaw and my good friend)

Anthony Goldstein and his girlfriend

Ernie McMillan and his girlfriend

Zacharias Smith and his girlfriend

Marietta Edgecombe

Viktor Krum and his girlfriend of the day

Hagrid and Madame Maxime

The McLaggen's (Cormac and Valarie)

Pansy Parkinson and her fiancée

Rita Skeeter

Amelia Bones

And those are just the people I can name off the top of my head. Pretty sad, right? Dom's nodding as she continues to read over my shoulder. I need new friends. Anyway, the point is that both S.s.M. and Amelia will be here, at my house, snogging the night away. Maybe I'll say I have a fever, then I won't have to go…

_You'll do no such thing, Lil. You'll go, flirt with a bunch of boys and make Scorpius jealous beyond belief. _I will? _You will. _Hang on- Dom, I never said you could write in this! _Gotta go, see you at the ball!_ Well, I guess I should get ready.


	2. Chapter 2

Dec. 10th- Transfiguration.

So… Al… how mad do you think Mia'll be if I dump her?

**Why would you dump Mia? **

Well- I don't like her anymore… actually, I never really did, I just felt bad about saying no…I kinda like someone else…

**Yeah? Who?**

No one.

**Tell me.**

No.

**Yes.**

No.

**Yes.**

No.

**Scorpius. TELL ME.**

NO.

**YES.**

NO.

**YES. **

Lily.

**Yes. Wait what- LILY? Like LILY?**

Lily like Lily.

**My sister Lily?**

Yeah.

**No. **

No?

**No. You're not allowed to like my sister.**

But…

**I mean, why would anyone, especially you, like Lily? I mean, seriously. She's annoying, and pushy… and Lily-ish!**

I like that she's Lily-ish.

**Why? I can't stand it! **

Well… I can. I actually like spending time with her… she's nice.

**LILY? NICE?? Those words can't be used in the same sentence… or paragraph… or page… or-**

I get it! And she's nice to me!

**Just you wait- she'll be a bitch to you as soon as you start opening up to her…**

Uh… we talked a lot while I was at your place. She's still pretty nice to me.

…

Well, ok, so she hasn't talked to me since the beginning of the school year and she's always glaring at me when I see her…

**See! What did I tell you? **

_Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy- PAY ATTENTION!_

Sorry Professor.

**Yeah- won't happen again. **

So. I'm looking at that note that Al and I were passing during Trans… it's been 14 days and I still haven't dumped Amelia. I should probably do that… soon. But, I can't do it tonight- I mean, it's Christmas Eve! And tomorrow's out of the question… Can't ruin Christmas…

And Lily, she hates me! I don't even know what I did! Stupid girls. I saw her tonight (oh yeah, I'm at the Potter's Ball, in Al's room to be exact**- actually, if you're going to be exact, you're sitting on my bed…** I don't think that even matters… **yes it does! **No, it doesn't. **Yes.** No. **Yes. **No, why are we even arguing about this- I was telling a story! **Haha sucka, and it does so matter, end of discussion- get back to your story.**) and she gave me this cold look- it was worse than the evil look Grandfather Lucius gives me! **See, I told you she was scary! You didn't listen!** Shut up Al, no one asked for your opinion! **Well fine then! **

Anyway: Lily. I don't know what I did to her and when I tried to ask her, she ignored me and Weasley **(Dominique) **gave me her version of Lily's glare **(which by the way is pretty scary too- I think she got it from Aunt Fleur…)**. How am I supposed to fix this if I don't know what's wrong in the first place? **Man, I told you, girls, they're confusing… Dad says that Uncle Ron used to ask Aunt Hermione to write a book about the way girls' minds work- but she didn't agree.** Well, she should've it'd be a best seller! **Oh yeah, 'cause Aunt Hermione totally needs the money right?** Who cares if she needs the money or not- I need to know what I did wrong! _Yup, the whole world revolves around you doesn't it Malfoy? _**James? What are you doing here?** Writing in MY journal? _Journal? More like diary… Anyway,_ _Al and Malfoy, you're wanted down stairs- they sent me to get you two. _**Oh, we'll be down in a minute.** Anyway- Lily. I don't know what to do. _Lily? Like Lily, my sister Lily?_ Yes. _Why do you have to do something about Lily? OMG, do you like her?_ …. _WTF? NO. I FORBID IT! MY SISTER WILL NOT BE CORRUPTED BY A MALFOY! NEVER!_ **JAMES! STOP IT! Go downstairs- we're coming.** _Fine. _

**So, I say that we just see what happens tonight and see if we can get Lily or Dom to talk with you. What say you? **Sounds good- but I thought you didn't want me and Lily to get together…? **Oh, I don't, but neither does James and you know I love to piss James off… and besides, I'd rather see her with my best friend than anyone else…** Ok then- plan figure out what goes on in the female mind now in action. **Off to the ball we go…**


	3. Chapter 3

"And he was like 'bitch' and she was like 'excuse me, who you calling a bitch' and then he was all 'you' and she was all 'how dare you! I ain't no bitch!' and then he was like 'yeah you are, you're the biggest bitch I've ever met'…" _Merlin, Lily's so pretty… I don't get why everyone always asks Weasley out, Lily's the real beauty out of the two of them… Did I just think that? I really need to stop being so… love-struck…_ "And then Scorp? Are you listening to me? Scorp? Scorp? Scorpius! SCORPIUS!"

"What, Amelia?" I asked, snapping out of my Lily-gazing state.

"What you mean 'what'? I've been trying to get your attention for the last 5 minutes!"

"Mia, I haven't even been down here for five minutes. Anyway, what do you want?"

"What do I want? What do I want? Scorpius, I'm your girlfriend!"

"Yeah, and?"

"What you mean 'yeah, and'? Do you need me to spell it out for you? I AM YOUR GIRLFRIEND. You should be paying attention to me not gazing at Dominique Weasley like some love-struck idiot!"

"I wasn't staring at Weasley!" _Honestly- girls, always jumping to the wrong conclusion and then blaming everyone else… ridiculous. _

"The only other girl there is Lily Potter- no one would stare at her… Anyway, I'm not an idiot! You were totally staring at Weasley."

"I was not! And why wouldn't people stare at Lily?"

"Don't change the subject! Don't lie either!"

"I wasn't lying!"  
"OH MY GOD! I can't take this anymore! We're over!"

"Fine by me. See you later." And with those last amazing words, I grabbed Albus's arm _(he was just standing there the whole time- never of any use, honestly)_ and dragged him off to the refreshment table.

"And you didn't want to be mean and dump her on Christmas Eve…" Albus said, grinning.

"Oh, shut up Al. At least I got rid of her." I cleverly retort, sticking my tongue out at him for extra enforcement.

"You didn't get rid of her- she got rid of you!"

"Al!" _Idiot._

"What? I'm just telling it like it is… Ow! What was that for?"

"For telling it like it is!"

* * *

"Ugh! Look at him! Sitting there all smug!" I exclaimed angrily._ Stupid jerk, goes around making my like him then sucks off Amelia's face and then has the nerve to ignore her! What an… ugh, I don't even know what he is._

"Lily? He's not sitting and he doesn't look smug… he just got dumped." Dom pointed out.

"Whatever! The point is that he's a jerk! And he deserves to feel his heart break!"

"Whatever you say Lily."

"Yeah!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Ok… So, I say we go get drinks…"

"Why would we do that, Dom? That's where he is!" _Honestly, that girl, sometimes she's so oblivious._

"I know, Lily. That's why we're going over there. That and I'm thirsty. So, come on!"

_Note to Lily: high- no highest importance, get new friends. Effective immediately. _

"Hey Al, Malfoy!" Dom says in that "oh my god, I'm so happy to see you!" voice of hers.

"Hey Dom, Lily… Lily- why are you glaring at the punch?" That idiot brother of mine asks.

_Oh, I bet he thinks he's being real smart… 'Why are you glaring at the punch Lily?' Because I bloody want to that's why… got a problem with that, Potter?_ "No reason- I bet Fred and James have spiked it…" _Good save Lily, good save._

"Don't they always spike it?" _Oh, so he can talk, can he? Doesn't sound heartbroken… hang on- why doesn't he sound heartbroken?? HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE HEARTBROKEN! Glare at him Lily, give him the best 'my mother was possessed by the heir of Slytherin and I picked up some tips from her' glare you can… _"Lily? Why are you glaring at me like that? What did I do? Lily… You should, you should stop, you're kind of freaking me out… Lily? Is she like broken? Or possessed? Or…?" _Good job Lily!_

"Lily's just a bit stressed out, aren't you Lily?" Dom asks me, giving me her 'my mom is a Veela, bitch' glare.

_NO, I'M NOT BLOODY STRESSED OUT! I mean, do I look stressed out to you? You better be saying no… say no. NOW. That's better._ "Yeah, I'm just a bit stressed out. That's all. Nothing important. Come on Dom, I want to dance with someone. DOM! NOW!" I snap before stalking off in the direction of Sean Wood, Gryffindor hottie.

* * *

Weasley gave a nervous laugh. "I gotta go! Great seeing you!" She said before speeding off towards Lily and Wood. _And then there were two._

"Your sister likes Wood?" I ask Albus. _He's looking everywhere but at my eyes… why isn't he looking at me? _"Al?"

"Man, don't take it too hard, everyone likes Sean." He said. _WHAT? And here comes the second punch of the day…_ "What was that for? I was just telling it like it is!" _Ooh, good aim Scorpius. _

"For telling it like it is!"

* * *

A/N: Sorry guys, I was going to post this earlier but things kept popping up... Anyway, please review! 

Sorry for any errors- I'm rushed through this chapter at work :D I won't (well, shouldn't) be posting the next chapter until the 14th at earliest. I have this project that requires a bunch of research and my library books are due back on the 13th… but just in case I feel that I can procrastinate a bit more… :D 

For those of you that are waiting for the re-write of The Final Year- Marauder Style, I'm afraid I'm going to make you wait a bit longer… I plan on re-working that after the 14th. I may end up completely changing the plot… well, maybe not completely, but, possibly, significantly. I'm not really sure what I want to do with it- I may just end up finishing the story as it is… I really have no idea right now. Thanks for being patient!

If anyone would like to be a beta for either of these stories, let me know! 

Thanks and please review!


End file.
